Capsule Corporation Training Hall
This is the CC's Training Hall. The Capsule Corp has recently been making capsules with training robots under orders from Trunks and Bulla. Here you can purchase them and fight with them, and advance your skills. Shop This is where you buy the capsules, and talk with Trunks if you like. *Easy Bot: A bot with stats set to easy. S & D is 10, HP is 10,000. Z 1,000 *Medium Bot: A bot with stats set to medium. S & D is 50, HP is 50,000. Z 3,000 *Hard Bot: A bot with stats set to hard. S & D is 100, HP is 100,000. Z 9,000 *Extreme Bot. A bot overpowered with a strength processor chip. S & D is 250, HP is 250,000. Z 18,000 Bots use Android techniques. You cannot absorb bots, and any stats gained from fighting them are strictly temporary, regardless of the skill used. You can only fight a total of five bots per month, which resets on the 1st of every month. There are three battle slots. Do not add or remove them. Add your characters to them as usual. Training Hall Battle 1 Jin Mo Ri Health: 15,000/15,000 Speed: 35 Strength: 35 stamina: 890 Signature Transformation: Pandora's rule Racial Skills: Regen 10% Health every turn, Absorbtion Easy Bot Health: 9,525 Strength:10 Speed: 10 stamina: 900 Android techniques: Tier 1: Infinity bullet, Power beam Racial Skills: Energy Restoration: Generate 100 stamina every turn, Forced Merge : you know what this is Battle conditions: Stop when someone drops to 1 life THE BattleCategory:Battle Grounds * Walking into the training room Jin wasted no time on pleasantries with the bot, and wanted to see the extent of his abilities, Jumping into the air and sumersaulting, Jin aligned his body with the bot and let gravity pull him down, releasing his leg into a devastating kick (Guilotine Kick Tier 1 kinetic) afterwards he let out an explosion of pure anger (angry explosion 1energy attack), backing of a little Jin finished with a roundhouse kick to the face.hit 475 damage * The bot responded with 4 ki blastsmiss *Jin uses a vanishing beam(tier 2 energy attack) and follows up with a chocolate beam(tier 2 energy attack) he will the use an angry explosion(tier 1 energy attack). ---- Battle 2 Kalin *Health: 33,750/40,000 *Speed: 95150 (187.5 when attacking *Strength: 95145 *Stamina: 531/1000 *Equipment: 2 swords *Effects: Skilled Combatantspeed when attacking *Signatures Chosen: Class Change-Grandmaster Bot 1 *Health: 24,327 *Speed: 50 *Strength: 50 *Stamina: 510/1,000 *Effects: The Battle! *Kalin activates his Super Human and Demon Trainee forms, and draws his swords. He then proceeds to slash the bot with his two swords once. (both hit 2175 * The bot respondes with 5 punches) (3 hit 750 * Kalin responded with a barrage of 6 sword slashes. He then stepped back, preparing for the Android's response. (all hit 6525 * The both fires an energy ball (miss) followed by 4 punches (3 hit 750 * Kalin shashes the bot four more times, his strength remaining welll balanced. (all hit 4350 * the bot responds with 5 punches (1 hit 250 * Kalin activates his grandmaster form, feeling a bit guilty doing so. he aslo erects a barrier around himself. * The bot throws 3 punches (1 hit) and 2 ki blasts (1 hit) 950 * Kalin slashes the bot 3 more times, then recovers his strength before the bot attacks once again. (all hit 4241 * The bot fires 5 ki blasts (4 hit 3000 * Kalin changes tactics, charging lightning into his blade and firing it at the botBolt,Tier 3 Kinetic, (hit) before rushing in to slash it twice. (miss) 8482 * the bot fires 2 photon blasts (1 hit 1500 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds